Nora
"Nora" is an art instagram user, and friend of Cristali, who was previously arrested for crimes revolving around child exploitation and sexual manipulation of minors. His main Instagram character is named Nora (the Wolf), who is based on traced art by other artists. Aron is a claimed "rapist", and often uses intimidation to manipulate younger minors to draw explicit art for him. This includes, but is not limited to, using suicide baiting and threatening to dox the minor in question. He is 24-years-old and'' pretending to be a 16-years-old girl.'' Youtube Nora currently does not have a YouTube account, but has done an animation meme collab with former Cristali victim and animation meme creator Peachycub, titled "Gambino meme collab", using the song Sweatpants by Childish Gambino. In the description of the video, Peachy hints towards the fact that Nora isn't who she says she is by capitalizing the h in she everytime the pronoun is said. Comments are currently disabled but Peachy assures her followers everything is alright, by saying the police are in on what's going on. Later, it's revealed on Instagram that Peachy was forced to make the collab by blackmail and extortion. There are also many other videos on Nora, including Nawnii of Cristali fame, titled Stay Away from Nora The Wolf, which warns her fans of staying away from Nora, even if they wish to contact him to collect more evidence. In the description, she links the FBI Cyber Tip website. If you or someone you know is currently involved with a predator, please make a tip as soon as possible. After finding Lumistarbun's video titled, "Soon " he threatened her by saying, "You are asking for trouble now." This was a common tactic used by similar predator Cristali, in which he would threaten and extort public figures in to taking down videos about him. Nora also took a similar note with Nawnii by direct messaging her and threatening her and teasing her with comments about her mother, a sensitive topic talked about many times on Nawnii's channel. Along with imitating patterns of Cristali's behavior and choice of victims, Nora plans on expanding his reach to YouTube, to make Animation Memes. This is shown through his collaboration with Peachycub, and through several Instagram stories asking for how to start working on animation memes. Instagram His account is private but still accepts those who follow his account. His account (as of January 20th, 2020) is at 7.6k followers, while only following 30 accounts himself- including a Cristali fan page, and a fanpage for his Amino, ran by someone who claims to be a fan. His Instagram only has 6 posts currently. Two posts are cropped NSFW drawings of minor artists' OCs promoting his NSFW Twitter, two introductory posts of his OC Nora, an animation meme collaboration with victim Peachycub, and a "draw your OC with mine" collaboration. There is an account called Norathewolfamino, which is the page promoting his fan amino, made by fans. The account is run by the user Quitype on Amino, and currently the Amino has a lock put on it to protect the safety of those involved. It's unknown if Nora is Quitype and attempting to gain the support of younger fans, but Amino is notoriously known for hosting many child predators. Child Predator Claims Nora disabled his first account, SpacemilkNora, after being publicly accused by friends and fans of Peachycub, as well as other victims who had the courage to bring him to light. After reappearing, he changed his username to his current one, Nora.the.Wolf, and has kept on under the current pseudonym. There are currently an unknown amount of victims as more and more are coming forth everyday, but the oldest victim to date is a 16 year old girl. A video about Nora claims that there are currently 22 victims in total, but it's unsure if there is any evidence to back that up. There are many Discord servers and group chats dedicating to collecting evidence on Nora the Wolf, the most famous being Nawnii's public discord for collecting evidence as posted on her Twitter account. Through this, she and her mods can collect the good evidence and continue to send them to the authorities for Nora's arrest. There are claims that Nora had already been arrested prior to underage sexting claims, but he broke free, so no one can be sure of the validity, only something people are claiming. Cyberbullying & Cyberstalking He ordered his fans went to attack his victims, and another person's account under the name "Exposing Nora the wolf" which ended up being taken down. Worst ever moment than Cristali's, he still telling them 'Kill yourself name' pretty encouraged fans continued to start spam and attack people. (Spies) one of his fans was a traitor and a spy on the group chat sent to Nora see a pic, he said, "You sharing our chats?" Media/Trivia *"Blah Blah Blah emoji" is a common quote used between both Cristali and Nora. *Nora constantly and consistently deletes incriminating messages from him to his victims in order to make it harder for a police report to be made. *He still laughing and said, "you have no proof. No proof." (he is so annoyed) also, he said, "Aww Thighs" then quickly deleted a message in every single word. *He loves kids when someone else questioned him on IG *He has disabled tagging his account in photos on Instagram. *His temporarily disabled his account to hide from the police *''There is a girl pretending to be Nora under his previous Instagram username, "SpaceMilkNora" on Discord and Instagram. '' *Nawnii posted about him is a dangerous man *Shi Okami's videos: part 1, part 2, part 3, and more. *Paige's video: part 1 *He admitted being a rapist to Memershade's questions *Liema's post of her friend sent her during the summer: part 1 and part 2 *'Updated: Nora arrested confirmed by the police' Evidence/Photo * People have evidence by Nora groomed his victims * DeviantART ** part 1, part 2, part 3 * Stolen Art/Tracing: ** Loudnessfete in Soundcloud & Instagram ** Ayrin have a video in Meme Community YT: 1 & 2 are Memershade's posts ** Wavsims gifted him stolen her drawing after he traced it. Category:Stalker Category:Rapists Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Mature Category:Adulterers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Modern Villains Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:In love Category:European Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti - Villain Category:Cheater Category:Internet Memes Category:Surprise Villains Category:Arrested Category:Artistic Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faceless Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Perverts Category:Kidnapper Category:United Kingdom Category:Jerks Category:Tricksters Category:Blackmailers Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Living Villains Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Dimwits Category:Satanism Category:Misogynists